Une parfaite Démone
by Mamori-san
Summary: Akira, nouvelle élève du lycée Deimon, se voit rencontré, une fois de plus "le" démon. Cet retrouvaille ne seras pas très amical...
1. Chap 1 : Retrouvaille

Chapitre 1 :

Retrouvaille

_**Le réveil sonna. 6h30, elle se réveilla. Encore fatigué, la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns alla prendre sa douche. L'eau coulait le long de son visage et la réveillait tout doucement. Elle sortit de la douche bien réveillé, prête à entamer sa journée et alla dans sa chambre. Elle prit son nouvel uniforme qui se mélangeait entre la couleur verte et le bleu turquoise et s'habilla. Prête pour aller au lycée, elle descendit dans son salon et pris son sac noir en bandoulière. Elle sortit de son appartement, pris ses clé, ferma la porte et pris une grande bouffer d'air. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là, et ses longs cheveux bruns se balançaient au grés du vent. Elle marcha le long de la route en direction de son nouveau lycée sans se préoccuper des passants. Elle se demandait comment allait se passer sa première journée dans se nouveau lycée. Elle arriva avec 2 minutes d'avance et en profita pour dire bonjour et se présenter aux élèves et aux professeurs. Elle était très jolie. Si joli que les garçons tombaient tous à ses pied et que filles**__**,**__** qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de saluer**__**,**__** la détestaient déjà et la foudroyaient du regard. En plus d'être joli, elle était très intelligente. Dès son premier cours, son professeur l'abstient de devoirs car pour lui, elle était prodigieuse. Elle était si parfaite que l'on aurait dit un ange. Mais ce que les élèves ignoraient c'est que derrière ce visage angélique et cet tête d'Einstein, se cachait un petit démon.**_

_**« - Akira ! »**_

_**Akira sortit de son coin de récré et regarda la personne qui l'avait appelé.**_

_**« - Ah ! C'est toi Yoshi ? **_

_**-Oui c'est bien moi. Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue au lycée Deimon. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.**_

_**- Et bien, merci ! répondit Akira. »**_

_**Ils n'eurent pas fini de parlé qu'ils entendirent un grand bruit puis un grand « YA-HA » qui se dirigeait vers eux. Hiruma se tenait maintenant devant Akira avec un grand sourire démoniaque.**_

_**-Comme on se retrouve, fuckin'nouvelle ! dit le démon.**_

_**-Hiruma !! Ta pas changé, toi et tes habitudes démoniaques. »**_

_**Ils se regardairent un moment et Hiruma partit en faisant un « Tsss » sonore avec un petit « toi aussi ta pas changé, Démona… »**_

_**Yoshi qui était toujours la et avait vu toute la scène se demandait comme Akira, la nouvelle, pouvais bien connaître « le » démon que tous le monde redoutaient.**_

_**« -Tu.. tu.. le connais ? demanda timidement Yoshi.**_

_**-Qui ? Hiruma ? Bien sûr que je le connais, pourquoi ? Il te fait peur ?**_

_**-Tu veux rire ? Hiruma, c'est « le » démon, personne n'ose s'approché de lui et de son carnet de menaces qu'il emmène partout avec lui. Sans oublié son arme, –il eu un frisson- c'est un vrai démon ! répondit-il tout paniqué comme s'il allait se faire attaquer**_

_**-Ah ouais ? Il vous fait peur à ce point ? » demanda Akira l'ai évasif**_

_**Yoshi ne répondit pas de peur de se faire entendre par le démon et de se faire mitrailler sur place. Akira, elle, restait pensif. Comment Hiruma pouvait il faire si peur à tous le monde ? Elle resta dans la récré à réfléchir à une quelquonque réponse à cet question.**_

_**« -Akira ! C'est toi ?**_

_**-Oui papa, c'est moi ! »**_

_**Akira venait de rentrer chez elle et de posé son sac dans le canapé. Fatigué de sa première journée au lycée Deimon, elle se laissa choirier dans son canapé, non loin de son sac. Son père descendit les escaliers et s'assis près d'elle.**_

_**« -Alors ? Comment s'est passé ta première journée dans ton nouveau lycée ?**_

_**-Bof. Rien de spécial. Les profs m'adorent mais les élèves non. Je n'ai pas encore d'amie comme dans chaque nouveau lycée ou j'ai été. A chaque fois c'est pareil, je…**_

_**-Akira, ma chérie, lui coupa son père au moment où elle commençait à s'énerver. Tu finiras bien par te trouver des amie, je ne m'en fait pas pour sa car tu es absolument magnifique et il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on ne t'accepte pas. » Il lui fit un bisou sur le front, se leva et alla dans la cuisine.**_

_**« - Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? demanda Akira à son père**_

_**-Surprise ! Je t'emmène au restaurant. Je pensais que sa te ferait plaisir après ta première journée de lycée. » lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Le soir venu, ils sortirent tous les deux pour aller au restaurant du coin. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'assirent à une table. Ils prirent commandes et passèrent leurs repas à parler des différents endroits du cartier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore tout en mangeant. A la fin du repas, ils payèrent l'addition et sortirent du restaurant. Il faisait frais cet nuit la. Ils marchèrent tout deux dans la rue sans un mot quand soudain Akira percuta quelqu'un.**_

_**« - Excusez-moi ! Je suis confuse, veuillez m'exc… » commença Akira, quand elle s'aperçu que la personne qu'elle avait percuté n'était autre que Hiruma.**_

_**« -Ah, c'est toi fucki… » il ne finit pas sa phrase car il vit que le père d'Akira était la aussi.**_

_**« -Bonsoir Akira. Dit-il en changeant sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait pour paraître comme un vrai gentleman.**_

_**« -Rooo, c'est bon. Tes pas obligé de jouer le gentleman. Surtout que sa le fait pas du tout avec toi. Mais alors la pas du tout. Dit-elle en rigolant.**_

_**-Mouais… à plus alors ! » dit Hiruma en s'éloignant et en murmurant un petit « fait attention la prochaine fois sinon… ». Akira n'entendit pas la suite car son père se mit à parlé.**_

_**« -Il est au lycée Deimon lui aussi ? Je ne l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part ? C'est ton amie Akira ?**_

_**-Oui il est au lycée Deimon et c'est normal que tu l'ai déjà vu, moi aussi je l'ai déjà vu car oui c'était mon amie… »**_

_**Ils rentraient chez eux et allèrent se coucher. Akira eu du mal à dormir. Elle pensait à « lui ». Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit dans le même lycée que lui ? Est-ce le destin ? Hélas, personne ne le seras. C'était bien les retrouvaille des deux démons, mais pas des retrouvaille amicale…**_


	2. Chap 2 : Amitiés

Chapitre 2 :

Amitiés

Un long couloir sombre se tenait devant elle. Les murs étaient tellement étroits qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Prise d'une nosé, elle chercha un moyen de sortir de cet endroit perdu. Elle avait l'impression de marcher pendant des heures sans pouvoir atteindre son but. Ses pas se faisait lourd, sa vue se troublait. Elle vit une petite lumière... _Suis-je morte ?... Non. J'arrive encore à me tenir debout mais difficilement. _La lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle aimerait pouvoir l'atteindre mais elle ne pouvait pas. _Je suis trop faible... _Elle s'affala sur le sol comme morte... _Plus d'espoirs... C'est la fin... _Une silhouette lui apparut soudainement clairement devant elle. _Je reconnais ce visage, ce sourire démoniaque, ces mèche blonde... Impossible... Il me tend la main, me sourit... Impossible.__.._

Mamori se réveilla en sueur, apeuré du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se tourna vers son réveil. 4h du matin. Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle rêvé de "lui" ? Elle secoua la tête d'un "non" et essaya de penser à autre chose. Demain, les Devil Bats devaient disputer un match amical contre les Zokugaku Chameleons Hiruma n'avait pas demain à sa "fuckin'manager" de trouver des tactique car il savait que c'était gagner d'avance. Elle imagina Hiruma tirer sur Habashira Rui à la fin du match et cette pensé la fit rigolé. _Hiruma... Pourquoi suis-je constamment en train de penser à toi ?_

"-Mamo-nee !! cria une voix.

-Suzunna-chan ! Tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois." dit Mamori qui venait juste de rentrer dans le locale.

Toute l'équipe était déjà là. Elle déposa son sac et s'asseya près de Suzunna. Hiruma était assis au fond. Elle lui jeta un regard furtif et repris la conversation.

-Suzunna, tu as préparé quelque chose pour le match de cet après-midi ? demanda Mamori sans être sûr de l'intérêt de sa question.

-Oui j'ai révisé quelque pas de dance et avec le pom-pom ça fait super mais il manque juste une petite chose… Elle n'osa pas finir sa phrase et regarda Mamori avec des yeux de chien battu.

-Hn ? Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Mamo-nee, ils nous manquent une personne pour la chorégraphie et j'ai pensé que tu pouvais…

-Ah non, non, non ! Pas question ! Je n'ai pas envie de me pavaner habiller en pom-pom girls devant toute l'équipe ! répondit Mamori qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait démarré la conversation.

-S'il te plait Mamo-nee, supplia Suzunna, juste pour aujourd'hui. »

Mamori voulu riposter mais Suzunna lui chuchota «Tous le monde va te remarquer… » Puis elle rajouta en baissant un peu plus la voix « … y compris You-ni » Quand elle prononça le nom d'Hiruma, Mamori rougit. Elle essaya de se cacher mais Suzunna l'avait remarqué et une petite antenne se dressa au dessus de sa tête pointant Mamori qui essayait désespérément de se cacher.

-Mamo-nee, je sais que tu as un faible pour You-ni, pas besoin de te cacher.

-Chute, chute ! Parle moins fort. Lui dit Mamori, gêné.

-Alors, tu veux bien ?

-Je suis obligé, non ?

-Youpi ! Mamo-nee, on va bien s'amuser ! répondit Suzunna toute contente.

L'oreille d'Hiruma avait frémit. Il avait tout entendu.

Le match venait de commencer, les joueurs rentrèrent sur le terrain. Le match débuta avec un kick-off de Musashi. Mamori était encore dans les vestiaires, elle ne voulait pas sortir. Suzunna éssaya de la convaincre mais en vain. Au bout de 10 minutes Mamori sortit des vestiaires en tenue de pom-pom girls. Elle était magnifique, toutes les filles le lui dirent. En sortant des vestiaires Suzunna percuta quelqu'un.

« -Oh ! Excusez-moi, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Mamori observa la personne qu'avait percutée Suzunna. C'était une fille. Elle ressemblait à un ange avec des longs cheveux bruns. Elle sourit et tout le monde découvrit ses… dents ? Ce n'était pas des dents ordinaires. C'était des canines comme celle… d'Hiruma !

« -Oh ! Tu me fais penser à You-ni ! dit Suzunna, contente de faire la connaissance d'un autre démon.

-You-ni ? questionna la jeune fille.

-Oui c'est un démon. Enfin, il a l'air d'un démon mais moi je sais qu'au fond il est doux comme un bébé. » Répondit Suzunna.

Mamori éclata de rire. _Hiruma doux comme un bébé ? _Les autres l'ignorèrent, trop occuper avec cette nouvelle fille.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi c'est Suzunna.

-Je m'appelle Akira. Suzunna, c'est jolie comme nom.

-Tu es dans quel lycée Akira ?

-Je suis au lycée Deimon, mais je…

-Hé, mais nous aussi on est au lycée Deimon ! Comment ce fait-il que nous ne t'avons jamais vu ? coupa Mamori, trop pressé de savoir la réponse à sa question.

-Je suis nouvelle et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie.

-Yaaaah ! Tu va être notre nouvelle amie, viens ! cria Suzunna elle l'emmenant vers les vestiaires en là tirant par le poignet. Cinq minutes après, elles ressortir toute les deux. Akira portait un habit de pom-pom girl.

-Tu es trop mignonne comme ça ! Viens avec nous sur le terrain !

-Oui viens avec nous !

-D'acore j'accepte. Répondit Akira, un peu forcé.

Elles entrèrent toute sur le terrain. Cela faisait 30 minutes que le match avait commencées. Les Devil Bats menaient 11 à 3

Grace au touchdown de Sena, et aux kicks de Musashi. Quand Mamori entra sur le terrain, tout les yeux se tournait vers elle, il y eu des sifflements, la manager des Devil Bats était gêné et partit s'assoir sur le banc. Akira s'assis près d'elle, suivit de Suzunna. Début de la 2ème mi-temps. L'équipe un peu fatiguer vint s'assoir sur la pelouse devant le banc où étaient assises les filles. Monta courut sur Mamori, le nez en sang mais fut stoppé part Hiruma qui se mit devant lui en le menaçant avec sa mitraillette. Sans chercher le suicide, monkey fit demi-tour et alla s'assoir à coté de Sena en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu lui tenir tête. Hiruma se tourna et se figea quand il vu la personne assise à coté de Mamori.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là fuckin'brunne ?

-Je te retourne la question. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais au football américain. Dit-elle avait un grand sourire démoniaque.

-Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais pom-pom girl professionnelle. Répondit le démon avec son habituel sourire carnassier.

Fin de la mi-temps ! Les joueurs repartirent sur le terrain et la seconde partit du match commença.

Cinq minutes avant la fin du match, le Devil Bats menait 46 à 10. Suzunna continuait de les encourager avec la même pêche que si le match venait de commencer. Akira s'amusait et souriait à pleine dents –canines.

Fin du match ! Les Devil Bats on une nouvelle fois gagné et Hiruma sourit car ils a de nouveaux esclaves à sa merci. Ils rentrèrent tous dans les vestiaires pour se changer et prendre une douche. Akira rentra chez elle la première, suivit de Suzunna. Elles partirent tous les deux ensembles, « histoire de mieux se connaitre » à dit Suzunna avant de partir sur ses rollers. Les garçons partirent eux aussi, pressé de rentrez chez eu pour dormir. Il ne restait plus que Mamori et un certain Démon. Hiruma finissait de ranger ses affaires tandis que Mamori rangeait ses vêtements de pom-pom girl dans son sac.

«-Tu la connais ? demanda timidement Mamori

-Ouais. » Répondit l'interroger.

Mamori ouvrit la bouche car elle voulait savoir comment il la connaissait mais rien ne voulut sortir. Elle laissa tomber, pris ses affaires et rentra chez elle un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu en savoir plus. Hiruma sortit juste après elle, il sourit et murmura « elle est mignonne quand elle est jalouse » avant de prendre le chemin qui menait jusqu'à son fuckin'appart.


	3. Chap 3 : Un rendez vous avec Hiruma ?

Chapitre 3 : Un rendez-vous pas très galant

Mamori se réveille après avoir passée presque une nuit blanche à rassembler des données sur la nouvelle, Akira. Elle avait tellement travaillée dur pour trouver la moindre info sur cet étrange fille, qu'elle c'était endormis sur son ordinateur encore allumé. Elle leva légèrement la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil venait de se lever et n'éclairait qu'une partit de son visage. Elle se rappela de la veille où elle n'avait pas pu soustraire des informations sur Akira au près d'Hiruma. En pensant à Hiruma elle fit la moue.

« -Mamori ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte. » Cria la mère de Mamori.

Surprise d'avoir de la visite si tôt un Samedi la fit réfléchir quelque minutes avant qu'elle se décide à aller voir cette personne inconnue. Elle descendit l'escalier lentement, histoire de se faire un peu attendre. Arriver devant la porte elle hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite ? Peu être Sena. Il n'y à pas de quoi s'inquiété si c'est Sena. Elle ouvrit la porte tout doucement, elle était quasiment certaine que c'était Sena jusqu'au moment où elle vit des mèche blonde. Elle se figea sur place et se fut le démon qui ouvrit la porte entièrement.

« -Alors ? Tu ne m'invite pas à entrer fuckin'manager ? »

Mamori était toujours figée devant la porte. Elle fit un petit oui de la tête et fit un pas de coté pour le laisser entrer.

La mère de Mamori était dans la cuisine et tendait l'oreille pour écouter la conversation.

« -C'est bien ranger chez toi. Commença Hiruma sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

-Oh ! Arrête je t'en pris ! Tu t'en fiche importunément de la propreté de ma maison. Pourquoi es-tu venue me rendre visite ? Je ne suis pas malade à ce que je sache. Tu es venu me prendre en photo pendant que je me brosse les dents peu être ? Ou tu es venu me faire du chantage avec…

-Rien de tout ça. Interrompit Hiruma. Je suis venue te demander un service. »

« Un service ? Hiruma, besoin qu'on lui rende un service ? »

Ces penser lui firent déclencher un rire un peu forcé qu'Hiruma remarqua.

« - Quel genre de service ? demanda Mamori

-Oh, pas grand-chose. Il me faut juste une fille pour m'accompagner à une soirée organisé pas les Ojo White Knight pour pouvoir les espionner. On ma dit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle formation dans laquelle il y à Shin. Si je ne rassemble pas d'information sur ce sujet, on sera fichu pour le prochain match.

-Donc ce que tu me propose, c'est de jouer la fille qui t'accompagne ?

-Mouais, parce que j'suis obliger d'être accompagner d'une fille.

-Je m'habille comment ? demanda Mamori, se voyant déjà là-bas.

-Comme tu veux mais choisi une belle robe quand même, tes ma fuckin'manager. »

Mamori rougit. Sa fuckin'manager ? Il pouvait être gentil quand il voulait. Elle sortit de ses penser et ce demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre comme robe. Hiruma se dirigea vers la porte mais se stoppa au moment où il allait fermer la porte.

« -Juste une précision, la fuckin'démone viens aussi »

Mamori n'eut pas le temps de poser de question qu'il était déjà partit.

Alors comme ça Akira venait aussi. C'était une bonne occasion pour Mamori pour rassembler des informations sur elle. Le téléphone sonna au moment où Mamori allait regagner sa chambre.

-Allô?

-Mamo-nee ? C'est toi ?

-Oh, Suzu-chan, comment vas –tu ?

-Je vais très bien, merci. Je voulais te demander si ça te dirait de venir avec moi demain pour te choisir une robe.

-Une robe ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Une robe pour ta sortit avec You-nee et Akira !

-SUZU-CHAN ! Tu as écoutée la conversation entre moi et Hiruma-kun ? Où es-tu ? »

Suzunna sortit du buisson devant la maison de Mamori et lui fit « coucou » avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?

-Hn… d'accord mais arrête d'écouter les conversations des autres !

-D'accord Mamo-nee ! A demain !"

Mamori raccrocha le téléphone et pu enfin souffler.

Demain une longue journée l'attendait.


End file.
